


Second-Hand Dollhouse

by AnamaryArmygram



Category: Original Work
Genre: Children's Toys, Community: fan_flashworks, Fandom, Female Representation, Free Verse, Gen, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7825507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnamaryArmygram/pseuds/AnamaryArmygram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thoughts on being a media fan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second-Hand Dollhouse

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fan_flashworks, to the prompt "House."

Never did like that  
second-hand dollhouse:  
furniture painted  
onto the tin walls  
(fourth wall missing),  
only replaced by  
clutter and mismatch:  
phonograph soundless,  
icebox backless,  
people all monochrome  
(cowboys and soldiers,  
yellow and green),  
the only woman  
the giant madonna  
stolen from Christmas.  
  
Now I'm a hypocrite.  
All day I play in  
a second-hand dollhouse.  
Some of the furniture's  
still two-dimensional;  
some of the clutter  
and mismatch remains.  
But sometimes the iceboxes  
have milk and eggs in them;  
sometimes the phonographs sing.  
Some of the cowboys  
and soldiers are women.  
Some of the virgins  
seem less out of place.


End file.
